Anne Dakota
Anne Dakota (アン・ダコタ Ann Dakota) is a former resident of Dakota and a former apprentice of Master Zeno. A worker at Starlight Expresso, she is responsible for managing several of its intergalatic trains. In some of these trains, Anne serves as a waitress. Appearance Anne is a jovial woman with average height and build, who often makes use of her words and is only seen in her job outfits. She has a light skin and a soft complexion, specially her lips. However, Anne is almost always seen with a tired expression, usually expressed by her half-lidded eyes. Her hair is straight-styled, has a tanned yellow tone much like her skin, and reaches down slightly below her shoulders, two large bangs are most notable at the front side. Anne has thin eyebrows, which usually arch up, and large eyelashes. While her eyes are large and oval in shape, the irises are small and possess a brown color, much like stated before, the eyelids usually stay half-open. Due to constantly working as a mechanic, Anne has a well built body, which is nevertheless curvy and fit for a person her age, although it is only notable whenever she is working. As stated before, Anne has an average height and corresponding weight. For her work, Anne wears two very simplistic outfits, one for staying at the stations and another for whenever she needs to get into a planet. What these both share, however, is the presence of a black cap with golden lining and the symbol for Starlight Expresso at the front. For the first, Anne sports a full sleeved, darkblue shirt, which has its buttons at the front corners and has golden details, its sleeves are rolled up until the middle of her forearms. Inside it, she has a white dress shirt, that is short-sleeved and has its collar sticking out. Tied around her neck, holding both shirts' collars, is a golden ribbon. Along it, Anne has a short darkblue skirt and simple dress shoes, that are accompanied by socks long enough to reach her knees. Meanwhile, the second outfit is even more simple, coming in the form of a very tight dark suit. It has a zipper in the forefront and middle, usually being kept down a considerable amount if the atmosphere is too hot. There are white cuffs at the end of her sleeves and, for footwear, she has intricately striped, white boots with heels. Around her neck, Anne sports a white belt which has items on the inside. Gallery AnneWork2.jpg|Anne, out to work. AnneFull.png|Anne's exploring outfit. Personality Relationships Dakota Zeno: As one of his apprentices, Anne used to look up to Zeno often, though, drifting herself from his life-style has apparently done her good. Dean Dakota: Anne is Dean's mechanic and often helps with fixing his airship, they have been acquiantances ever since they were children. Despite having stood apart for a big amount of their lives, they are still somewhat amiccable and help one another on occasion. Even then, however, they treat other as strangers to some level. Anne lets Dean sleeps at the station he is closest to often, granted it is under her management. Furthermore, she takes to choosing and buying his new clothes, since he is not bothered to change. Samuel Dakota: Amongst Zeno's apprentices, Anne was closest with Samuel, whom she deems as an older brother, even after many years apart. She used to pick his wardrobe for him. Starlight Staff Alabasta: History The Dark Age Much like Samuel and Dean, Anne was found by Zeno as an orphan after the Migralia Incident shook the whole planet. She was only four years old then. Unlike Samuel, however, she was alongside Dean at Quadrant B and had several injuries. ... ... Machine Master Getting a Job Plot Introduction Arc Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Mechanical Skills Expresso Equipment Space Suit: Expresso Manager: With a portable screen that Anne carries around on her wrist as a watch, she is capable of managing the entirety of the trains assigned under her person. *'Link': By linking specific spots of her various trains, Anne can effectively make teleporting-doors between them, which allows her to deviate through and keep each in check. The teleportation takes longer if the trains are more distant than usual, but, at peak, they take half a minute. It works through shrouding a person in Ether and sending them as if they were an email of sorts. Ether Gun: Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *She is based on Camie Utsushimi from the My Hero Academia Series. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Starlight Expresso Category:Dakota Planet Category:Mochi Cosmos